Telling You
by BlackxZodiac
Summary: A collection of one shots. Confessions and Proposals. Each Chapter is a different pairing. All traditional pairings. Complete but open for requests! Read and Review!
1. Chocolates: MollyxArthur

**Authors Note:**

So here's my first fanfic ever. I just wanted to clear certain things up.

This is a collection, the chapters are unrelated to each other so yes you _can_ read some and not others.

Each chapter title will tell you the pairing it's about.

All pairings are _traditional_ if J.K. Rowling - who by the way, owns _**EVERYTHING**_ in this fic except the storyline- doesn't say it happened, I won't write about it, so no GinnyxBlaise, no HermionexDraco (I know, it's sad :() nothing of that sort. But I promise I will write non-traditional pairings cause I like those more xD.

I think that's it... if there's anything more I will add. If you have questions, queries, complaints then please hit the review button. I will reply to all reviews.

Now... on with the stories!

* * *

Her hand felt warm in his as they walked through muggle London

'Arthur, do we _have_ to walk through muggle London? I was hoping to just apparate to Diagon Alley...'

'Molly, enjoy the sights! Look! There's a... a Chocolate Shop! Let's take a look.' And so he dragged his very reluctant girlfriend into a chocolate shop.

It was nothing compared to Honeydukes, but Arthur found the shop very amazing. Suddenly he spun around holding a box of chocolates in his hands. After giving it a good rattle, he pulled her towards the counter.

'Let's get a box of these!' he placed the box on the counter and made to pay, Molly glanced at the cashier embarrassed by Arthur's enthusiasm. The cashier looked at her with a knowing smile.

A tinkle told Molly Arthur had dropped a coin, she felt him kneeling down to retrieve it. When he did not resurface she turned to look at him.

'Arthur wha-'

'Molly Prewett, will you marry me? There's nothing in this world I want more than you becoming Molly Weasley. So will you? Spend the rest of your life with me? Make me the happiest man alive?'

'Yes! Arthur I will!' she squealed.


	2. Hear Me Out: LilyxSeverus

'Lily, just... just hear me out will you?' Severus took hold of the sleeve of her robe.

'One hundred and Eighty-Two.' She looked at him with a hard gaze, she still hadn't forgiven him.

'What? One hundred... what?!' he repeated her words trying to make sense of them, what was she talking about? What was its significance? The amount of times she'd defended him? The amount of times Potter had asked her out? What was it?!

'One hundred and twenty. I wouldn't waste anymore time if I were you' she crossed her arms over her chest, she was waiting.

Severus was at a lost, she was counting his _time_? He sputtered, not knowing how to start, where to begin. He looked at his feet, right, well... here goes.

'Lils-'

'I didn't think I deserved such a nickname, I'm a mudblood remember?' he looked up at her, he'd taken it too far when he called her a mudblood, he knew.

'Lily... please... just... I- Lily I-'

'Twenty-six' her eyes had slowly filled with tears, threatening to spill. He felt his heart give a wrench; he'd caused those tears. Suddenly he was resolute, he will do it.

'Lily Evans, I love-'

'Zero.'

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright, I know this will confuse people; the counting. The numbers that Lily keeps throwing out is her counting down the words I have left because of the 200 word limit I have imposed upon myself. 'Zero' is the 200th word and she actually cuts Severus off, so he never gets to say 'I Love You'. Does that make better sense? If not, ask again in the reviews and I'll email you with a longer explanation.

I got this idea (counting the word count) from a book called 'Fifty-Five Short Stories' or something similar? I'm really sorry, I have THE worst memory ever and I only got to ask my friend this morning, it's either that or something very close. I just thought I'd include this if anyone's interested.


	3. Do It Right!: NarcissaxLucius

Narcissa Black sat excitedly on her armchair, her feet bouncing up and down in anticipation. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would... the door creaked, immediately Narcissa stopped all movement and straightened up regaining the composure required of a pure-blooded lady.

'I saw that, and I wouldn't let anyone else see you doing something like that if I were you' a voice from near the door said causing Narcissa to almost fall off her chair. Somehow without her noticing Lucius had entered the room.

'Oh my god! Do you have do you have it?!' she nearly ran to him forgetting all notions of composure and lady-like behaviour.

'Yes now will you please calm down?' he said apathetically, it wasn't _that _important.

'Ok ok, do it, quickly, oh my god, ask me, ask me!' Narcissa positively squealed. This was _it_.

'Narcissa Black, will you marry me.' He held the ring out to her, it's diamond sparkling quietly.

'Lucius!' she whined 'you have to do it _properly_! On your knees and everything!' she was adamant in having this night perfect. Rolling his eyes he got down on his knees and she poised herself.

'Narci-'

'Yes! Put it on! Fiancé to Lucius Malfoy...'


	4. I'm Not Joking: LilyxJames

Completely fed up with his arrogance Lily Evans swung around to face him.

'James Potter, will you _please_ just leaving me **alone**?!' he always did this to her, treating her like a joke, as if her feelings meant nothing. Her annoyance amplified when he smirked.

'No 'cause you still won't go out with me, go out with me and I'll stop annoying you. Come on Evans, just once, once, I'll show you a bloody good time, if not, I'll never bug you again, I'll even purposely avoid you' he smiled a pleading smile, this wasn't working. She almost gave in to him, but Lily made sure she didn't. Crossing her arms and leaning on one leg she gave him a furtive look.

'Why _do _you want to go out with me so bad anyway? Just leave me alone Potter, I don't need you making a joke out of me all year long. Go toy with a girl who doesn't mind being toyed' she'd told him the truth, she knew he didn't like her, she wanted him to stop doing this to her. She turned to leave.

'What if I'm not lying.' He blurted, desperate now.

'What if I love you?'


	5. Not A Crush: TonksxRemus

She glared at him from across the room. He knew she was fuming, but it just won't work. It will never work out.

'Say something!' she cried, drawing him out from his thoughts. He didn't know how it happened, how he could have let it happen, maybe it was the hair. Looking at her hair, Remus winced at the dreary brown it was.

'It ca-'

'Can't work.' She finished in frustrated manner. 'You say that _every time _I'm sick of hearing it Remus! You never even gave us a chance!' she scowled at him.

'There is no us! There can't be! I won't let it! I'm too old! I'm a _werewolf_, Tonks. It's insane!' he stood up, hysterically gesticulating, he had to make her see, see reason.

'You're **impossible**! Why can't you see?! I don't CARE if you're a werewolf! I wouldn't care if you were a vampire! I _love you _and NOTHING is changing that!' the oddly alien brown hair swayed angrily about her tearful face. Remus was shocked, stunned, did she just? No, she didn't... yes she did.

'You- you... you love me?' he couldn't help asking, he'd always assumed...

'It's not a crush Remus, I love you.'


	6. Firefly: HermionxRon

"Alright, open your eyes" he said. It was twilight, and the meadow was breathtaking. Hermione stared at the scenery around her, why were they here?

"Special occasion" he explained cheerily but this only confused her more.

"Are you sure? I don-" Ron silenced her with a kiss. His arms tightened around her waist as their kiss deepened, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"You talk too much, 'Mione."

"Alright, alright" she chuckled, "what's the big special occasion?" she sat down on the springy green grass, casually waving her arms around fireflies. She caught one, her hand lightly curled around it, she watched its light slowly dim.

"'Mione, do you plan on keeping that firefly?"

"No, I'm going to let it go, it doesn't belong to or with me. Why?" she looked at him, he bit his lips and took something from his pocket.

"Hermione, you're my firefly, my light and I've been lucky enough to call you mine for six years now but I'm not letting go, you _do_ belong to me, with me. Will you marry me?" he looked at her hopefully, waiting with baited breath for her reply.

"No." seeing his face, she laughed. "Yes Ronald! Of course!"


	7. Secret: GinnyxHarry

**Authors Note: **Alright, well here is my rewritten Chapter 7 (I know it says 8, but really now the Prologue hardly counts xD). Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it, or anything in between or worse, hey if you want to stab it in the metaphorial guts, tell me that too xD, I quite like it, but I'm not ecstatic over it? I figured if I waited till I had something I was ecstatic over, I'd be in a retirement home by then, xD Lol. So yeah OPINIONS HONEYS!! Tell me alright?! Oh and you lurkers too! **REVIEW! **Don't think I don't know, I'm on your alerts, so I know you read this! Tell me if I'm getting boring! Like my favourite writer/reviewer did the other day! I APPRECIATE IT! Love you!!

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, smirking. Her smile became a grin.

"Secret." He took this as a challenge, pulling himself up he moved to straddle her, careful not to squash her.

"Oh really, is that so Ginevra Weasley?" the maniacal grin gracing his face was warning Ginny, but she couldn't help teasing her boyfriend.

"Yes Harry Potter it i-" shrieks of laughter ensued as Harry began to tickle her relentlessly.

"Are you sure? Are you suuure? I'd rethink your decision if I were you" he stopped for a brief moment, letting her breathe, his hands made to move for her neck when suddenly her hands reached out, pulling him down towards her, bringing him to a kiss. Her arms snaked their way around his neck as their kiss deepened.

Several breathtaking moments later, they broke apart.

"God, I love you" she muttered breathlessly. Harry paused.

"What?"

"I sai- the secr- I tol-" she flustered, he was too quiet, she started to panic.

"Hey, hey! I love you too silly; I was starting to think you'd never say it." He chuckled.

"Was I supposed to say it first?" she grinned, teasing him.

"Well... yeah." He said. She whacked him.


	8. Someone Else: PansyxDraco

The two Slytherins sat by the lake, lazily watching the ripples enjoying the last days of their education at Hogwarts.

"Draco..." Pansy faltered. Waiting for her to continue Draco turned to face her.

"Yes Pansy?"

"Drake... I love you." She watched the lake with excess fascination, unable to face him. Draco heaved a sigh, leaning forward he turned to face her again.

"Pans-"

"It- it's alright Draco, I know you don't feel the same way" she said meekly, slightly blushing.

"Then..." he paused, not knowing what to say.

"It's just, my parents will be expecting us to you know... get married I suppose, after we leave school." She'd taken to staring at her fingers as they knotted themselves.

"But you don't want to marry someone who doesn't love you, and I don't want to marry someone I don't love..." Pansy flinched at the last statement.

"I don't know what to do Drake..." it was barely a whisper, holding back the tears, loving someone who didn't love you back. Draco gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry Pans. I don't love you, I'm sorry, I did, but I don't anymore. I still care Pans, just not that way. There will be someone else."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Alright, I know, they didn't get their happy ending, and they didn't end up together therefore not a pairing, but I wanted to do this one! This was what... the third one I did? It was an idea that threw itself against my brain and kept ramming, so I wrote it. I really like it, lol xD Definitely not changing this one! xD

Anyways, I promised a surprise right? Well here it is! I've decided I really enjoyed doing these 200 word fics, so I'm offering to do requests! Yep so request!! If you want to see a pairing I haven't done then ask!! These were the ones I intended on doing, I know loads of pairings in my mind I could do, but yeah, lets see if anyone asks for them :P. So ask away!! Don't forget to review either!

27th June: Ok, I forgot to put this in last time, I'm only doing Traditional Pairings, so nothing weird like SnapexHermione. Lol only pairings that are plausible and fall in with the story, say BillxFleur. Also, if a character already has a happy ending in this fic (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, Narcissa, Lucius, Tonks, Remus) then don't ask me to do them again? Please? Cause I mean look, I LOVE GinnyxBlaise and my favourite pairing of all time is Dramione, but it would be totally unfair if Hermione got two happy endings you know? Trust me, non-trad pairings will totally feature in my future fanfics, but not this one, alright? Coolies! But yeah think up pairings and review them to me!! Alright? Have fun!


End file.
